


Is that a hickey?

by jongupsthighs



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongupsthighs/pseuds/jongupsthighs
Summary: “Shhhh,” he walked over to Mo and examined his neck. “Is that a hickey?” Mo pulled his shirt up and started walking away.“Nope, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I gotta go to class bye,” He only got five steps in before Jian Yi was pulling him back and forcefully pulled down his shirt.“THAT’S SO A HICKEY,” Jian Yi yelled.ORWhen He Tian gets a little too excited and leaves a hickey on Mo Guan Shan on his neck causing him to go to school the neck day and deal with the embarrassment.





	Is that a hickey?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning so there aren't any confusion. I switch between Mo and Guan Shan when addressing Mo Guan Shan.

Mo pulled the Sun Visor down in Tian Car and flipped the mirror to looked at his neck. And there it was.

“I told you not to leave a mark!” Mo shouted at He Tian as he was driving them to school.

“Relax it’s barley noticeable babe,”

“No It’s not! It’s very noticeable and I can’t even wear a scarf or a turtle neck cause its in the middle of summer!”

“It’s not like you were complaining about it last night,” He Tian smirked turning into the parking lot of the school. Mo hit him hard on his arm, but you could see his cheeks starting to turn red.

“Shut up!  I told you not to, you never listen to me and just think with your chicken dick!” He Tian chuckled.

“Well, my chicken dick was in your ass last night,” He parked the car and turned to look at Mo, “Besides, If someone has a problem with it, they can put it up with me babe,” and reached over to kiss him softly.

“It’s not that someone will have a problem, it’s just embarrassing!”

He Tian stared, “What’s the problem with people knowing your mine?”

 “Ugh, you don’t get it! Let’s just go we’re going to be late for class,” Mo exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air and got out of the car. He slammed the black convertible and started walking towards the entrance.

“So I’ll see you after school right?” He Tian yelled towards him.

And Mo flipped him off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Mo was walking down the wall towards his locker, he dreaded the sound that he heard.

“Hey Mo!” Mo turned around and saw Jian Yi down the hall waving to him frantically. He was wearing their white, yellow and black uniform with a few buttons from their top dress shirt undone, revealing a graphic tee underneath.  
  
“Oh no,” Mo mumbled to himself. ‘Why is he so loud in the morning?’ Mo thought to himself before turning around and walking away from him. But before he could turn the corner Jian Yi jumped and wrapped his arm around Guan Shan’s neck pulling him into a head lock.  
  
“Why are you running away from me,” he pouted, “I just wanna talk,”  
  
“ You talk too much,” Jian Yi tighted his hold on him, “ and you do shit like this,” Mo coughed out.

“Please you love me!” Jian Yi said before giving him a kiss on his cheek. Guan Shan made a face of pure disgust and pushed Jian Yi off him.

“In your dreams loser,”  
  
Jian Yi dramatically held his onto his shirt right above his heart to pretend like he was hurt, “ Mo you wound me, you’re one of my closest friends how could you say that,”  
  
Mo rolled his eyes, “ yeah yeah, stop bothing me and go to class,”  
  
Jian Yi held onto his arm and started swinging it back and forth. “But I don’t wanna,” he pouted again, “School is so boring,” But Mo just rolled his eyes unfazed by his antics and prayed the heavens that someone would save him.  
  
“ That sounds like a you problem,” Mo replied back getting impatient. He really didn’t want to get in trouble for being late for class again.

“But-“

“ Jian Yi, let’s go to class,” Zheng Xi called walking up to the duo.

“Xi Xi,” Jian Yi yells as he lets go of Mo and jumps into his Zheng Xi arms.

Mo shook his head “ I don’t know how you deal with him,”

“I’ve been with him my whole life, I’m used to it,” He replied looking up at Mo as Jian Yi was trying to kiss all over his face. Mo drew his head back as he laughed to watching the ordeal. That’s Zheng Xi noticed it.

“Wait-“ he said abruptly, letting go of the boy in his arms.

“Hey-“ he exclaimed.

“Shhhh,” he walked over to Mo and examined his neck. “Is that a hickey?” Mo pulled his shirt up and started walking away.

“Nope, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I gotta go to class bye,” He only got five steps in before Jian Yi was pulling him back and forcefully pulled down his shirt.

“THAT’S SO A HICKEY,” Jian Yi yelled with exactment. Guan Shan hit the back of his head as people around them started looking their way.

“Could you keep it down,” Mo replied wishing the earth would swallow him and get him away from the embarrassment.

“So I’m guessing you and He Tian had fun last night?”  Zheng Xi said with a smirk on his lips.  Mo face started to turn a bright red and before he could say anything the bell rang.

“Okay bye!” Mo rushed out and started running off to his homeroom thanking the Gods he didn’t have to discuss his sex life with them.

“Why don’t you give me hickeys,” Jian Yi said with a pout on his lips turning to Zheng Xi.  Zheng Xi rolled his eyes and threw his arm around him.

“Let’s just go to class, we’re gonna be late,” He replied leading the way to their homeroom.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Turns out Mo Guan Shan didn’t make it to class on time and that’s how he ended up in detention.

He was scrubbing the black board clear when he heard a voice behind him.

“Um, Mo Guan Shan?” A girl no taller than 5’3 stared up at him shyly fidgeting with the end of her skirt.

“Uh, yeah?” He replied hesitantly.

“Guan Shan, did you get a girlfriend?”

“Huh? What – no why?” He startled out.

“It’s just –,” Her cheeks turned a faint red as she looked down embarrassed.

“What is it?” he asked her puzzled by her question. Almost everyone knew He Tian and he were together. She shyly looked up at him and pointed to his neck.

“There’s a hickey on you neck,” she covered her face as she giggled. His eyes blown wide and quickly placed his hand over the hickey.

“Oh, uh no it’s a mosquito bite!” He said urgently hoping that she will believe his lie, “Yeah, ive been picking at it that’s why it looks like that!”

“oh, so you don’t have a girlfriend?” she said with a shy smile.

“uh no,” well, technically he has a boyfriend, but he really didn’t feel like correcting her and having this convocation run longer than it already is.

“ Well, I was wondering if you’re free this weekend – “

“ Little Mo,” He heard He Tian whine out for him.  He smiled and turned around right as He Tian hugged him.

“I miss you so much baby, “ he kissed him on his forehead and looked at him. “Why’d you have to get caught in detention,”

“ It’s your fault for giving me this damn thing on my neck you chicken dick, almost everyone noticed it and Jian Yi and Zheng Xi stopped me right before class asking about it, making me late,” he spoke with a pout on his lips.

He Tian kissed his pout, “I’m sorry baby, I promise I’ll be more discreet next time,” He grabbed Mo by his hips and pulled him against his body. He lifted his hand to draw back Mo’s shirt just passed his collar bone and started kissing right below his clavicle. “ Is this better?”

“Stop, we’re still in school,”

“That hasn’t stopped us before,” He Tian breathed against his neck, trying to pull Mo closer to him.

“Uh hum,” they heard behind them completely disregarding the girl still in the room with them.

She looked up at them, “ You said you didn’t have a girlfriend,” Obviously upset over what she just witnessed. Mo put his lips in a thin line and turned to look at her.

“ I don’t have a girlfriend, but-“

“ But he does have a boyfriend, so what do you want?” He Tian said dangerously and held his arm around Mo possessively.

“ You didn’t say you had a boyfriend,”

“He doesn’t have to say anything to you, at all,” He Tian glared at her.

She paused and looked at them back and forth before she huffed a breath and stomped out of the classroom slamming the doors behind her.

“ That wasn’t very nice,”

“ Doesn’t matter cause detention is now over and I get you all to myself for the rest of the day,” He Tian said smiling widely and grabbing Mo by his waist.

“ You’re such a loser,”

“Yeah but you love me,”

“I guess,”

He Tian grinned before dipping his head down to kiss Mo on the lips passionately.

“Now, let’s go home so I can devour you some more,”  

**Author's Note:**

> Someone looks at Mo for 0.357754 seconds:  
> He Tian: STOP LOOKING AT WHAT’S MINE


End file.
